


Early Evening

by TamaraAdama14



Series: Outnumbered [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: I just want them to be cute and happy, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: How the Golden Trio spend their evening when the children go to bed early.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva/Ben Harvey
Series: Outnumbered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Early Evening

“And the kids are in bed.” Ben fell into the bed on Farah’s left.

“All three are in bed before 9 p.m. this might be a record.” She flicked the blanket over him.

“Probably.” Saul turned to lay on his side facing them.

“We could have some fun.” Ben leaned over Farah to kiss him.

“I mean, Farah is already pregnant so we can’t get her pregnant again.”

“Really this is what we want to do? The children are asleep and it’s before midnight and you two want to have sex with me. When we could be eating foods we don’t let the kids eat?” She looked at the two of them like they were out of their minds.

“Sex now, food later.” Saul pinned her to the bed, trailing kisses down her neck.

“Ben, come here.” Farah pulled him to her, trying to wrap her arm around him.

Ben started pulling off her shirt. “I’m right here.” Fingers ran up her sides.

Saul kept trailing his lips down her body, only being stopped by her pants. “Ben, I wonder how many times we can make Farah cum?”

“At least six times.”

“Six times, are you trying to kill me?” She leaned up to look at him, fingers curling into Saul’s hair.

“Kill no, but you’re going to have a fantastical evening.” Saul told her, pulling her pants down. “Ben, could you bind Farah’s wrists so they stop trying to distract us?”

“With pleasure.” Ben pulled her wrists up to the posters of the bed.

“I should have fought harder for a metal frame.” Farah said.

Ben twisted the frame to go around her wrists. “What would be the fun in that?”

Saul kissed over her hips and between her legs.

Ben’s shirt and trousers joined Farah’s clothing on the floor. He bent down to kiss her. “Do you think you could suck me off while Saul eats you out?”

Farah moaned as Saul licked between her thighs and Ben pulled her hair away from her face. “Please, Ben.”

The earth fairy slid his member between her lips. “I have missed being able to do this whenever we want.”

Saul laughed at Ben, reverberations shaking through Farah. “There is some confidence in that statement, Ben. You say that like we’ll have unlimited opportunity.”

“Unlimited, no, but we will be able to do this more often than the times when we send the kids off to various relatives for the weekend.”

“We’re still going to need to that if we want to do anything outside of this room. I’m partial to taking Farah on the desk in the Headmistress’s office. Isn’t that an image? Prim and proper Headmistress Dowling taking a cock in both of her holes like the dirty little slut that she is.” Saul slipped a finger into her.

“That is a very appealing image I wonder if she'd be quiet enough to be taken in her classroom against her windows. I know she loves to spend time watching a specialist while he trains or I could test out one of those new remote control vibrators and we can see how long she can watch you train before coming in her pants. Which one do you prefer, Farah?”

Farah looked up at him, eyes glowing white. Saul’s trousers ripped themselves off.

“She’s excited.” Saul pulled himself up on the bed to kiss Ben.

“She’s always excited to get fucked so hard she can’t walk in the morning.”

Saul leant forward to kiss Farah’s neck. “You’re going to wait to come until Ben comes all over your pretty little tits, do you understand?”

Farah pulled her mouth away from Ben and kissed Saul. “Yes, sir.”

The specialist shoved himself into her. “Just as tight as the first time.”

“First?” Ben pulled Farah back to him.

“First time I had her.”

“That’s what I thought.” 

“It was two days later.”

“I was still first.”

“We’ll see.”

Farah tried to move her hips against Saul.

“Naughty girls don’t get to come.” Ben twisted his fingers into her hair and pulled her head up to look at him.

She licked a stripe up his cock, a smile forming on her face.

“Better.”


End file.
